netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Spector/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Matilda Scream * Eric: 'What is that sound? * '''Matilda: '*WAILING* * '''Eric: '''I must say, you almost qualify to be an opera singer. * '''Matilda: '''I’m not trying to sing…*SNIFF* I’m crying! * '''Eric: '''With a voice like that? Don’t make me laugh. I say that is a beautiful voice. * '''Matilda: '''You….*SNIFF* think so? * '''Eric: '''Precisely…it’s so beautiful that anyone can take you up for an opera singer…and thus I’ll have to kill you! * '''Matilda: '''Wh-what? * '''Eric: '''I can’t let ANYONE dare try to steal my time of fame! Only I have the voice of an angel around here! I will not you steal it! * '''Matilda: '''You…*SNIFFS* are so mean…I regret crying for your death! * '''Eric: '''And you’ll regret for ever trying to sing like that! I shall cut your throat! Yuri Saeki * '''Eric: '''Why do you look so gloom? * '''Yuri: '''You… * '''Eric: '''Hmmm? * '''Yuri: '''You…ruined…me! * '''Eric: '''So one of them has come back to get their revenge? A foolish attempt! * '''Yuri: '''You…destroyed me! * '''Eric: '''On what grounds? I lost count on who’s lives I’ve destroy ed. * '''Yuri: '''You…SHATTERED ME! * '''Eric: '''I get it already. Although I do not know who you are now do I care to remember what I did to make you upset. * '''Yuri: '''I will exact vengeance! It will be over for you! * '''Eric: '''It isn’t over until the fat lady sings. Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Eric is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Eric: ♪''' I have arrived…I’m the one that survived. ♪ '''The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: ''' What game are you playing here boy? * '''Eric: '''Ah, you opened up to hear my greatness? Can I get a round of applause while I’m at it? * '''Wiseman: '''Stop it with the theatrics boy! State your business! * '''Eric: '''Well at first I was too thank you, you see before I had an accident and couldn’t sing but your “curse” transformed me. I was able to sing again and this time with greater vocal cords than anyone ins this dammed village. * '''Wiseman: '''And now? * '''Eric: '''I changed my mind, I despised you! You made my audience into monsters…I would have become famous and well known again if you haven’t made them into such mindless beasts with no sense of music! * '''Wiseman: '''Is that what’s this is all about? You have just proven my views on “humans” boy! They are always selfish and are the true monsters in this world! You do not even care whether I changed them or not! All you care about is attention to your “talents” that a better off forgotten! * '''Eric: '''What did you say?!? * '''Wiseman: '''Also; your singing is like nails on a chalkboard boy! * '''Eric: '''How dare you! I have a voice of an angel! I shall go down in history! You’re the one that shall be forgotten! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Eric stands over him * Eric: I shall now take my leave you foolish old man. Now release me, it’s time to show my talents to the world! * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Eric: What did you say? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Eric: You’re testing my patience old man! * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Eric: You dare use me as bait?! * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Eric goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Eric: '''What is this?! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Eric: What the devil… * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Eric walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Eric: ♪ '''Wonderfull, finally now i can leave this castle. ♪ '''Eric then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Eric: '''You are not taken for me, old man. '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Eric: 'What? I Didn't doing this! Something is going on. * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''What did have here, Phantom of the Opera? * '''Eric: '''Yes, that's i. * '''Samuel: '''Did you know, how is been. * '''Eric: '''How did you know him. * '''Samuel: '''Who, Wiseman? Yes, we was friend as manner i take him to turn on the curse for all of you. * '''Eric: '''It's this was is belong? It this where i damn shaped? * '''Samuel: '''For reason about opera, complains it how did back in 1890s, as your family members, you gave really nonsenses of your mother doing, as most in present, you get anger. * '''Eric: '''Don't talking about my family like that. This will not precies at one, for i gave realized but you shall delive! Ending '''Pic of Eric exiting the fortress, with the dead bodies of Wiseman and Daemon behind him. * Eric: ♪The wicked has been slain…♪ Pic of Eric looking at the fall moon. * Eric: '''♪I can finally leave behind the pain…♪ '''Pic of Eric exiting the village. * Eric: '''♪I have achieved my freedom…but tonight is still the season. ♪ '''Pic of Eric seeing another person also dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, having a smoke. * Eric: ♪I see someone like me, dressed as the same. ♪ Pic of Eric gripping his sword tightly. * Eric: '''♪He is here to take my fame! ♪ '''Pic of Eric rushing at the man with his sword drawn * Eric: '''♪There can be only one…So what I do must be done! ♪ '''Pic of the man looking in fear of Eric about to swing his sword into him. * Eric: '''♪Fools like him need to think ahead…or they’ll end up dead! ♪ '''Pic of Eric decapitating the man with is sword, with a sadistic grin on his face. * ♪ I’m killing and singing in between….Happy Halloween! ♪ Category:Character Subpages